No More Words
by BlairSpinX
Summary: Lost in her thoughts on a day like any other, Claire comes to realize something very valuable. Negative emotions can be strong if allowed any slack and can cause a person to lose sight of the opportunities right in front of them. Claire decides enough is enough, she will see things just a little bit differently this time. There's always treasure in a trial.


**No More Words**

Claire lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling as many thoughts danced around in her head. The room was quiet, save for the faint sound of the shower in the distance. Looking over at the window, she felt the warmth of the afternoon sun on her face and closed her eyes. She didn't quite understand exactly why she found herself more bored than usual on such a beautiful day. Maybe it's because it was Saturday and nothing new was on the telly. Claire absolutely loved watching the telly, especially when she got to binge on marathons of any of her favorite shows, particularly game shows. She was proud and totally unashamed to be a self-proclaimed "binge-aholic".

Smiling to herself, she remembered her most recent binge. Though he wasn't the binge type, Claire had convinced Leon to join her as she watched Family Feud. To her pleasant surprise, it turned out to be more than she had bargained for. Before either of them knew it, their bedroom had turned into a trivia battleground as they competed to see who could guess the most number-one answers. You would think they were on the show themselves the way they, yelled and cheered at the screen.

It had erupted into a fierce battle and soon enough, bets had found their way into the contest. Let's just say, it wasn't long before they went from dollars and cents, to racy requests, courtesy of Mr. Kennedy. That would kind of explain why Claire woke up naked, under a mountain of slightly damp sheets and pillows, next to a very red and equally naked and sleeping Leon, in a room that looked like a tornado had hit it.

'I love him so much' she thought.

Claire knew that even though he had his work obligations, he loved spending time with her just as much as she loved spending time with him. He didn't have to say anything at all to let her know that, she could tell just by his actions. She could tell by the way he held her close while they slept at night. She could tell by the sparkle in his eye when he would surprise her with gifts, just out-of-the blue, on occasion. She could even tell by the way he would hug and kiss her goodbye when he had to leave for a mission.

And she could especially tell by the way he made love to her when he came back. A little gentle, a little rowdy...but never failing to demonstrate the longing they both had, to be back in each other's arms. Claire bit her lip as she thought about the previous night. She particularly remembered how he looked at her with those beautiful eyes of his. She discovered that she loved watching his facial expressions during their love sessions, though she didn't really know why. It was as if soon as she locked eyes with him in those moments, his gaze took her captive and she was hypnotized.

'I'm going to show you what I can't find strong enough words to say...' Claire remembered Leon whispering and panting that in her ear right before he arrested her body with his burning passion. She got goose bumps all over again, just thinking about it.

But not too long after, she took a deep breath and suddenly felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Leon was going to be shipped off in a couple of days and would be gone for only God knows how long...

Her heart hurt just thinking about it. She wished he could just take a year off...but she very well knew better than that. Leon had a very important role in this life, and taking him away from his line of work would be like removing the very essence of what made him Leon Scott Kennedy.

Claire knew that all she could do was make the most of the times when he was home, safe and cozy with her. It would be such a waste to sit and sulk about the inevitable. Claire shook her head and decided to shove the sad thoughts out of her mind.

'I _will_ make the most of his time home...' she thought, 'he deserves it'.

Claire pondered little things she could do with him over these next couple of days. Just to remind him how much she cared for, loved and appreciated him. She knew she sometimes openly acted like a pouty brat when it came to him and his work. But despite that, she definitely never wanted to make him feel bad about his occupational choice. She actually felt the need to apologize for her tantrums on a few different occasions, even though Leon claimed he understood and it was 'no big deal'. She believed with certainty that he didn't _need_ reminding and that he loved her all the same. But she wanted to do this just because she loved him so much.

Claire opened her eyes and smirked as she sat up slowly. Rising from the bed, she made her way to the bathroom door, cracking it open and peeking in. She could see a faint silhouette of Leon behind the shower curtain, and wondered if he had heard her come in. Quietly tip-toeing up to the curtain, she saw his shadow shift and freeze. Still determined to do what she came for, she slowly pulled back the curtain to find him staring back at her with an eyebrow lifted and an amused looking smirk appearing on his face.

Just as he opened his lips to speak, she wasted no time as she reached up and tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him into a fervent kiss. She heard him moan softly and slowly broke the lip-lock to look him in the eyes. With a smile, she put a finger to his lips, silencing him as he tried to speak again. She could tell he was wondering where all of this was coming from by the way he looked at her.

She sought to oblige his curiosity as she brought her lips to his ear and spoke, 'I'm going to show you what I can't find strong enough words to say...' she whispered.

Claire pulled back and eyed him. Her eyes took him in as her gaze slowly shifted up, then down, and back up to look him in the eyes. She tried to read his expression and smirked, noticing him bite his lip as she began lifting her silky nightgown. Pulling it over her head, she tossed it behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck while stepping over into the tub and falling into a deep kiss...

Time wasted is lost opportunity. Claire began to really understand that it was much better to love him now than to wish she had later. Words are lasting but memories are forever and she made up in her mind that she would always give him moments to treasure, so that even when they were apart, she would still be with him in his heart. 


End file.
